Voyages That Can't Be Forgotten
by TheMoonIsShinningInTheDark
Summary: A young boy was washed ashore alone and injured on an unfamiliar island. That was until the daughter of the chief, Moana had found and rescue from an unfortunate death. Once when he had woken up, the young boy had no memory about his past life but only his name. Rated T for cursing and violence. Adopted by Chillman22


**A.N: Hello my fellow readers! As some of you had recently heard I had adopted a challenged story that was created by Chillman22 which brought a spark of interest of inspiration since both, Naruto and Moana had really good storylines.**

 **These ideas are from Chillman22 and I.**

 **Please read if interested.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Only the creators own Moana and Naruto!**

Chapter 1: Upon the shore, there was a boy...

Within the island of Motunui, many villagers were doing their daily work of the day.

It was beautifully peaceful since they knew that they'll always be happy where ever they are which is their home.

A home where they never have to leave. However many may agree about that peaceful thought except for one.

That certain person is sitting alone by the shore of the shinning sea.

A sigh was emitted by the sitting figure who was the daughter of the chief.

The daughter who had to take the role for her people.

Part of her was ready for it but the other part of her was not. She wants to lead her people with pride but she always comes back to the water from something that is calling her to come.

It was always a struggle between her family and herself.

A struggle that led to a tension which was never fixed.

The waves of the shore continued to wave in a positive way towards the young girl who was named Moana. Softly, she sighed again as she stared at the beautiful sea that always catches her attention from a far.

She always wonder why she want to go off the reef and see beyond the horizon.

From this result, it had always brought arguments between her father and herself.

Questions which had always splashed into her mind that she had no answer for.

Why can't she go off the reef?

Why does she have to stay on land?

What's the problem from going off the reef?

Will this lead to something?

Why can't she leave?

Those where the same questions that were flashing into her mind every time they got into verbal fights about the ocean.

But they were never truly answered. Not from her father, mother or grandmother.

Not even herself.

The wind picked up around her with her curly dark hair was blown upon her face.

Slowly she pushed it away before stretching and standing up.

She better leave before someone looks for her...again.

Hearing the soft sounds of the waves made her frown turn into a tiny smile.

Looking back at the shinning sea, her smile widened from her love of the sweet sounds that made everything feel better.

It felt like her problems had disappeared but she knew that could never be true.

Taking one last look, she started to continue her way back to the village and her duties.

...until she heard a sound.

A sound that something was on the waves being pushed to shore. Turning around, she expected to see a sea animal or a boat that had taken fish...

...but not a motionless human body of a boy.

Quickly she ran towards the body to get a closer look.

And she wasn't expecting this to be seen.

A fast breathing body full of bleeding wounds that were slowly healing in a small fast pace.

Her eyes widened in horror and shock before they turned into determined ones.

Without even looking at his state of appearance, she slowly picks him up from the sandy floor since she mindful about his wounds.

Grunting from the unexpected weight, she quickly ran towards the village for help.

Running through the forest and into the village, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HELP! SOMEONE? THIS BOY NEEDS HELP! ANYONE? PLEASE?!" She continued to scream as many of villagers ran for towards the screams of help.

A muscular man ran through the crowd to see what was occurring.

"What's going on here?" He explained to the crowd.

The crowd move there way out to show the man the issue which was the boy that Moana had found.

Moana looks up from her worried state. "Dad, he's hurt! Can we help him?"

Her father in questioned hummed at the statement before nodding slightly.

"We can do what we can, honey." He said softly.

She nodded slowly but her worried look still remained.

Her father called for the healer to come and help the injured boy.

When she came, they quickly took him to her quarters to get him treated.

Moana stared at the boy sadly as she thought about his wellbeing.

She felt a soft touch on her shoulder and slowly she turns around to see her mother.

Her mother nodded with sympathy. "They'll do the best they can to save his life...I'm sure of it."

She didn't respond to the statement her mother gave but she understood the way how everything goes.

Because...

life goes on...

* * *

 _3 days later_

There hasn't been news about the young boy that Moana had found.

That hasn't stopped Moana from going to the shore of the sea to think much to her mother and father's dismay.

Many times she had tried to see the boy but he was still unconscious from whatever ordeal he had been through.

With a determined look on Moana's face, she headed back to the quarters of the healer with her Grandmother Tala to see him again.

Both women sat there by the nameless boy's bedside. Moments later, the young girl sighed from seeing no response from the boy.

Her grandmother gave her a sympathizing look before they both heard a audible groan.

Both of them turned to the sound which came to the motionless boy.

With a soft gasp from the young girl, she quickly went over to him with her grandmother following her.

Slowly his eyes began to open which revealed bright blue eyes that were similar to the color of the shinning sea that Moana's always attracted to.

Once she noticed his sea blue eyes open, she began to notice the appearance of the young boy.

Sunny colored hair that went every direction that made it messy. His skin was kissed by the sun which had given the boy light tan skin. The oddest feature of the boy was the marks on his cheeks. Three lines were on each cheek that resembles whiskers of a type of animal. Orginally, he used to wear something that was orange but whatever it used to be, it was shredded and cannot be fixed in any possible way. His pants were the only thing that had remained from his clothing but they were ripped up in a few certain areas.

His eyes darted around with confusion before noticing the two women.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, honey. You're still hurt." Tala said when the boy slowly tired to get up into a sitting position.

The boy blinked before nodding and lying back down on the soft bed.

He opens his mouth to talk but all that came with a raspy sound.

"Here." Moana said giving him a coconut shell full of cold coconut water that was from the healer.

The boy slowly took the shell before drinking in a fast pace after realizing he was so thirsty.

Finishing the water, he gave it back to her with a smile. "Thank you." He uttered softly in a grateful tone.

Moana nodded as she put the now empty shell from where it was originally.

"W-Where am I?" He questioned looking with a bit of uncertainty.

"You are on the island of Motunui which is our home. My name is Tala and my granddaughter, Moana had found you washed offshore and completely injured. Thankfully she had founded you on time or you wouldn't had made it." Grandmother Tala explained with a slight smile.

His blazing sea blue eyes widened in shock before glancing at the other woman.

"Thank you so much! You saved my life!" He explained as he slowly bow towards her to show his gratitude.

A rosy red blush appeared on her tanned cheeks before smiling sheepishly. "Oh it was not a problem. I-I would've done it for anyone." She said with a chuckle of embarrassment.

The blonde boy smiled before chuckling softly.

Moana's grandmother had a look of amusement on her face before looking at the boy in question.

"What's your name, dear?"

The boy blinked in confusion. "M-My name?"

She chuckled from the confused question before replying. "Yes, your name. What is your name?"

The boy thought for a moment for the answer but he continued to blink before tilting his head in thought.

Moana looked at the display that was occurring with a worried expression. Something isn't right here...

Unfortunately, she was right at the statement as the boy's features turned to panic and fear.

"M-My name...I-I don't remember..." He said with his blue eyes wide.

Moana's own eyes widened as well before relaxing. She slowly took his hand in a gentle hold.

"Hey. It's okay. Relax. Do you remember anything that could maybe help." She said softly.

The boy looked troubled but the nod that Tala had given lead to some encouragement despite the troubles of his blank memory.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he thought for anything but his mind had always went to a blank for any type of memory.

However there was one thing yet he didn't know if he should voice it. Maybe it would help. Maybe.

"There is something..." He said thinking for a moment.

Both eyes turned to the boy when they had heard him.

He paused for a moment before saying one word with wonder and confusion.

"Maelstrom?!"

 **And the first chapter of this story is done. Took a while but I got it. Soon, the second chapter will on here. Hopefully there won't be any writer's block.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Have a good day and remember Memorial Day isn't just a day off, it's for honoring those who fought and sacrificing their lives for our freedom.**

 **See you later!**

 **~The Moon Is Shinning In The Dark :3**


End file.
